A Little Help From My Friend
by magfreak
Summary: Tom is ready to propose to Sybil and asks Matthew for help. Mary interrupts.


_One shot based on a prompt from yankeecountess: Matthew and Tom; Tom is going to propose to Sybil, but is nervous so he wants to "practice" his proposal with Matthew; Mary walks in and catches them while Tom is down on one knee in front of Matthew; hilarity ensues ;o) :oP_

* * *

"I need help!"

"Hello to you, too," Matthew said with a smile as Tom rushed into Matthew and Mary's flat.

"I'm serious."

Matthew closed the door and followed Tom in the kitchen, where the agitated Irishman started pacing.

"Can I get you a drink first? You look like you need one."

Tom shot a glare at him amid his pacing, but after several more steps, he stopped and turned to Matthew again. "Do you have whiskey?"

"Must be serious," Matthew said with a laugh, walking over to the liquor cabinet.

Tom sighed. "I'm proposing."

Matthew turned back to Tom, his face brightening into a grin. "To Sybil?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "No, to Dame Judi Dench. Of course, Sybil!"

Matthew laughed. "This calls for the top shelf!" He took out two tumblers and his bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label.

Tom walked over to him with a smirk. "Technically, this is scotch whisky. You know I'm partial to the Irish stuff."

Matthew handed him a glass with about an inch of the liquid, served neat. "Oh, for fuck's sake, it's good stuff. Just drink. Here's to you and Sybil!"

The two clinked glassed and drank.

"So what do you need my help for?" Mathew asked.

Tom set his glass down, put his arm around Matthew and walked him into the living room. "I need you to be Sybil."

"Excuse me?"

"Just go with me on this. I have it all planned out for this weekend, but I can't decide if I should ask her while she's standing or sitting. OK, stand there." Tom pointed to a spot in the middle of the room.

Matthew rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. "Is this really the detail you're most worried about?"

Ignoring him, Tom got down on one knee and pulled out a small ring box from his jacket pocket and held it open. Matthew took it from Tom's hand.

"Hey!"

"I need to be prepared for what it looks like. My wife is going to compare them, or haven't you met Mary?"

Tom laughed. "So what do you think?"

Matthew looked at the ring. "Is this an antique?"

"It was my grandmother's."

Matthew smiled and handed it back. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Tom smiled and got back in position.

"So it's finally come to this, has it?"

It was Mary. The two men turned to see her standing just inside the door with an amused look on her face.

"Yes, darling, Tom and I have something important to tell you," Matthew said sardonically, as Tom stood.

"The way you two are sometimes, it wouldn't be that much of a surprise."

"Very funny, but actually I'm practicing for Sybil."

"Oh my God!" Mary dropped her bags and ran into Tom's arms jumping up and down as she hugged him. "Yay! Oh, I'm so happy! She'll be so happy. When are you going to do it? Yay!"

Tom looked at Matthew over Mary's shoulder with a bewildered expression.

"And here I thought you didn't like me."

"Don't be silly," Mary said pulling away. "So when? I need to know so I can be the first to call her."

"Well, I have things planned for this weekend."

"Do you mean I have to wait four days with this secret!? That won't do!"

"This is _his _proposal, darling," Matthew said giving Mary a knowing look.

"Oh, I know it is," Mary said, dismissing Matthew with a wave of her hand. "Let me just go freshen up and then we can plan it together." Mary shuffled off to her and Matthew's bedroom.

"What would you say are the odds she's going to call Sybil tonight?"

Matthew laughed. "I'd say about even."

"So I should just go do it now?"

Matthew laughed. "If you want Sybil to be surprised, I'm afraid so."

Tom rubbed his face with his hands and laughed too. "Tell her to give me an hour."

"I'll do what I can," Matthew said, watching Tom head for the door.

**XXX**

Snuggled up to her now fiancé on her sofa, Sybil stared teary-eyed at her left hand and the beautiful ring now adorning it.

"I love it, Tom," she said turning her head slightly to give him yet another kiss. Pulling back, she added, "But I will never forgive you for asking me to marry you while I was wearing sweaty yoga clothes."

"I was working on a deadline."

Sybil's brow furrowed. "Deadline?"

Before Tom had a chance to answer, Sybil's phone rang.

"That deadline," he said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just look at your phone."

Sybil reluctantly got up and went to fetch for her mobile on the side table across the room. "Oh, it's Mary! Do you mind? I want to tell her!" She swiped her finger across the face to answer, "Hello—"

"HAS HE DONE IT YET?"


End file.
